The Illuminati (Gargoyles)
The Illuminati is a secret society that manipulates the world behind the scenes. The page is devoted to the Illuminati of the Gargoyles television series. Opposed to the real faction, this particular Illuminati does not comprehend with religion and instead focus on the gargoyles existence. The Illuminati plays a major role in the second and third parts of Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and also in the finale of Heroes vs. Villains War. Members Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two: * David Xanatos (Member of the Illuminati) * The Assassin (Hired mercenary of the Illuminati, slain by Cobra Commander) * Kent Mansley (Presumably member of the Illuminati) * Eli Pandarus (Presumably member of the Illuminati) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three: * David Xanatos (Member of the Illuminati) * Kent Mansley (Presumably member of the Illuminati) * Eli Pandarus (Presumably member of the Illuminati) Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two: Disney Vs Anime Villains War: Heroes Vs Villains War - Part 1: * David Xanatos (Presumably member of the Illuminati) * Vlad Masters (Presumably member of the Illuminati) * Abraham Kane (Presumably member of the Illuminati) * Bishop (Presumably member of the Illuminati) * Kent Mansley (Messenger of the Illuminati) Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Hiring an Assassin The Illuminati gathers a dark meeting in a unknown place to discuss the recent events of the war, having manipulated many of the events behind the scenes. However, an obstacle in their goals emerges in the form of Cobra Commander. Wanting to finish their loose ends, the Illuminati hire an assassin to deal with Cobra, despite that Xanatos, one of the members of the Illuminati, disagreed with this plan. The Assassin, however, fails in his quest to bring down Cobra's industries. The Fire Nation's Threat Later, one of the Illuminati members warns Xanatos about Azula's rising and orders him to stop her at any cost. Xanatos obliges and sends his associates, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Senor Senior Senior and Senor Senior Jr. on the Fire Nation's lands. Despite that Drakken' forces weaken the Fire Nation's defenses, they lose Shego in the battle, as she perishes at the hands of Azula. Another Threat However, Oruku Saki, the human form of the Utrom Shredder has become a major threat to their recent plans. To end this, the Illuminati sends Xanatos and his full force to attack at his lair at once. Through Xanatos' forces are not enough to deal with Chr'ell's power, Zurg, an emissary, sent by the original version of the Shredder, defeats Chr'ell with a blast of of an atomic ray, eliminating the Utrom Shredder. Wanting a Report As the Illuminati send a call message to Xanatos, wanting a report about the aftermath of the Battle in New York, Xanatos ignores the message, wanting to spend more time with his family. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Being Watched The Illuminati meets with Abraham Kane, one of Xanatos previous allies. As Kane expresses his concern that his Presidential campaign is taking too long, they are aware that they are being watched by a single camera, which was hacked by Bishop. Not wanting to uncover their secrets, the Illuminati sends Monkey Fist on a mission to take Abraham Kane and Red in Bishop's secret area and stop him for good. However, Fist falls and Bishop retreats from his secret area, before Kane would stop him. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Trivia * Though only David Xanatos reveals his secret identity in both the television series and the villains tournaments, as one of the members of the Illuminati, the rest of the hooded members' real identities remain unknown. Only in the the comic-book adaptations of the Gargoyles franchise has an exception, as all of the hooden members' real identities are revealed. ** In Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Universe, while not revealed yet, it is pressumed that one of the hooden members of the Illuminati is Kent Mansley, the goverment agent from the animated movie, The Iron Giant. The reasons of depicting him as one of the hooden members may be lead to the meeting in the second part of the war, as one of the members quote one of Kent Mansley's famous lines, "WE CAN, AND WE WILL". Also in the backstory of Mansley, he explains that he joins a secret society, that has yet to explain it's origins, characteristics and purposes, furthermore leading to the conclusion that Mansley is indeed one of the hooden members of the Illuminati. *** Another pressumed theory is that one of the hooden members could be, Eli Pandarus, a villain from the television series, American Dragon: Jake Long. The speculation is assumed by one of his famous quotes in the second part of Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War in the beginning of Round 10, where he quotes, "There is nothing more exciting than executing and taking over the world". The fact that he wasn't showed dead during his battle with Daolon Wong may lead to the hypothesis that he may had survived and currently plotted for his revenge. Category:Factions Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:The Illuminati Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Gargoyles Villains Category:Major Players Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War